This invention relates to a device that is used to open bottles or other containers having screw-on or twist-on closures, and more specifically to container holding devices utilizing a V-wedge construction for holding a jar against rotation so as to permit removal or replacement of twist-on closures.
Containers, such as jars, with over-tightened screw-on or twist-on closures or caps are difficult to open even for the average person. Persons with only one hand, arthritis and other hand-weakening afflictions, have even more difficulties opening twist-on closures for jars or containers. This also holds true for small containers with twist-on lids, such as medicine bottles with childproof caps.
It is a principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a container against rotation while removing a twist-on lid for the container which is inexpensive to construct, easily accessible and highly effective.
The device of the present invention is configured for holding a container, such as a jar, while removing a twist-on lid for the container. The device comprises a horizontal base having a top surface for supporting the bottom of a container to be opened. The container bottom is rested upon this top surface. Two horizontal elongate legs are provided and secured side-by-side along bottom surfaces thereof to the top surface of the base. These legs extend in a V fashion or divergently with respect to each other whereby inner left and right opposing surfaces thereof, as horizontally viewed therein between the legs from the most divergent ends of the legs, face each other to form a wedge for engaging bottom side portions of a container which is positioned between the legs for gripping the container against rotation.
An elastic surface is disposed on the left of these inner opposing surfaces for gripping bottom side surfaces of a container which are engaged with the inner opposing surfaces of the legs in order to unscrew or untwist the closure or cap on the container. An elastic surface may also be disposed on the right of the inner opposing surfaces for the purpose of holding a jar between the legs securely while a lid or closure is being twisted back on to the container.
These opposing surfaces of the legs extend upwardly from the base in height of between two to three inches. This height extension is important. If the height extension is too short, the inner surfaces of the legs will not properly grip the bottom portion of the container positioned therebetween. If the height is too short, then the container positioned between the legs tends to tilt to the side and is not properly gripped to provide maximum gripping for removal of the twist-on closure. If the height of the inner surfaces of the legs is too high, then the device of the present invention will not fit within a conventional cabinet drawer as found in most kitchens.
Another feature of the device of the present invention is that the top surface of the base is stepped upwardly between the inner opposing surfaces of the legs at portions wherein the inner surfaces of the legs are most convergent for engaging containers having shallow side walls and a small diameter, such as medicine bottles or small jars.
Yet another feature of the present invention includes means for horizontally dimensionally adjusting the base of the device. In particular, the device of the present invention is dimensioned to fit within a cabinet drawer of the kitchen and the base of the device of the present invention may be dimensionally adjusted to fit the internal width of the drawer. This prevents the device from turning and maintains it in a stationary condition while being engaged to remove a twist-on closure from a jar or container. In the embodiment described, the device is positioned in the drawer whereby the extension legs extend from the base and with the width of the drawer and the base of the device may thereby be adjusted to snugly fit the width of the drawer.